Scully & Mulder
by BunnyGum
Summary: When Mulder has another failed attempt at trying to find Samantha, he turns to Scully for comfort and they realise their love for eachother. Smut/ fluff
1. Hope

'Mulder it's me.'

Mulder nodded his head and moved his hands as if wanting her to continue.

'Scully the prints on the car- what did the results come back as?'

'Mulder you're not going to believe this, you better come down here.'

Just ten minutes later, Mulder walked in through the door. Like always, he had the determined look on his face that made Scully enjoy her job even more.

'So?'

Scully sat up from her desk chair.

'There were no matches on the database, but I searched your own file collection Mulder and I found a match.'

Scully threw two photographs of an index finger print onto her desk. One had a name on the back in Mulder's handwriting- 'SAMANTHA MULDER.'

Mulder didn't need to examine them. He just knew. If any of the worthless fingerprint images he had in his old filing cabinet were worth bringing out then it would have to be Samantha's. Mulder looked up as Scully.

Two days previously, a man was found in his car dead from an unrecorded and undiscovered poison (found in the blood drops on the seat headrest and the foam coming out of the man's mouth) in a suburbian part of Helena, Montana. It was immediately reported as an X- File and Mulder and Scully went to examine the car. A set of prints were found on the car door handles, one belonging to the man who had died and the other to someone unknown. The man that died worked at a local gas station and was 57 years of age.

Could it really be? Was Samantha living in Montana? And if so, then why was she involved with the murder of a man? Scully had nothing negative to say. If Samantha's prints had been found on the car then it was possible she could have been living or visiting in Helena.

'Have you seen the body yet?' Mulder asked.

'No, it should be coming in this afternoon.' Scully replied.

Mulder immediately left the building without saying another word.

Scully sat at her desk thinking. She knew she had work to do, but she couldn't help thinking about Mulder and his sister. She had always imagined how it happened, the night she was kidnapped. She had processed the story in her mind so many times and thought about it that she was beginning to believe that something not human had taken Mulder's sister. She gazed at Mulder's novelty posters hanging up and thought about all the flaws in the photograph of the UFO.

The body, pale in appearance with foam still in the mouth lay on the cold hard bench. She put on a pair of gloves and examined the man's ears, mouth and teeth. Then she remembered something from a long time ago. In fact no more than two years. She felt the back of the man's neck and she indeed felt something there. She slowly lifted his back up and could see a hole just below the neck. The man who killed him was the same who had tried to kill her _and _Mulder more than twice. Scully called Mulder hoping he would pick up but there was no answer. It was late, so she decided to go home.

* * *

Scully put her key inside the door and opened it slowly, then she took out her gun and opened it further. She slowly looked past the door to see if anyone was inside and luckily there was no one there. Every time Scully was alone and it was quiet enough to be suspicious, she would do this when she would come home. She had done this almost every day since her sister died. She took her coat off and took a warm bath, then she lay down on the couch and read her book with quiet music playing. After half an hour of reading, there was a knock at the door. She sighed, put her book down and put her two feet on the floor.

'Scully?' It was Mulder. He knocked again.

She opened the door, with her bathrobe and white socks on. Mulder charged through and stood in the centre of the living room then turned around. Scully hadn't even closed the door yet.

'I'm guessing you _found _something.'

'I-.' Mulder exhaled. 'I went to the farm today. Remember with the clones of-' Scully nodded.

'They had a missing person from the farm.' Scully knew it was difficult for Mulder to talk. She already had some idea of what he was going to say.

'The man that died his- his family lived about two hours away and he was driving back. I called the police station closest to the farm and they- they had a man bring in a young girl. It was the day that he died.'

'Mulder I know. Obviously you have come to the conclusion that the man was, _murdered _by-'

'The bounty hunters. That tried to killed _us_. It knew that it couldn't let the old man get away having some idea of the farm so it killed him.'

'And the girl? Where is she?'

'She disappeared the day after she was brought in.'

'Mulder I-'

'I know. I thought maybe that, when those prints showed up, it would lead me to where Samantha was. I guess I was wrong.'

'_Mulder. _It can't be proved that what killed that man was the bounty hunter that you claimed did it.'

Mulder groaned.

'Scully I know what I know is true! The poison was _not _recorded, the effect it _had _was not recorded. Why can't you accept that the bounty hunters were alien lifeforms?'

'_Mulder_ I know that that poison is unidentified but you can't jump to the conclusion that it is extraterrestrial!'

Mulder collapsed onto the couch.

'_Shut up.' _He said in a slurred voice.

'Mulder have you been drinking?'

'Not _much._' He replied. Scully sighed and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

'Mulder I know that you take this personally but-'

'Yes I take it personally is there something wrong with that?' Scully sighed again with an angry tone.

'_Mulder. _You let this _get _to you so often and I think it would be best if you _avoided _the cases involving anything related to Samantha.' Mulder said nothing and just stared at Scully's coffee table. Scully thought that she had had the last word until Mulder stood up.

'You've never shown _any _care towards what happened to Samantha!'

'Mulder you need to accept that she _isn't _my sister and-'

'Oh have some sympathy Scully. You haven't believed my story since the day you heard me recount it!'

Scully stood up.

'That's because I find it _hard _to see the facts in it Mulder.'

'Is that _all _you care about? The facts?'

Mulder put his hand to Scully's collarbone and pulled out her necklace with the crucifix on the end.

'You believe in someone you have never seen in your life. So how do you know that it's _real _Scully?'

Scully looked at that crucifix everyday and thought about exactly what Mulder had just said to her. And everyday she thought of what she would answer to Mulder when he would ask that question.

'Because I know it.'

Mulder closed his mouth. Prince's Purple Rain began playing.

'Mulder I-' She sighed again. 'I find it hard to believe exactly _how _your sister was taken, but I know what it's like to lose someone close to me Mulder. I know that what you feel about it, how you felt when she was taken, that is the most important thing Mulder. And you don't- you don't _talk _about how you felt Mulder. You're too occupied with trying to find the facts. I- just like me.'

Mulder leaned in and put his head down on Scully's shoulder.

'Why do I?- You've always helped me Scully I feel like a burden on you.'

'Mulder the first day I met you I- to be honest I was surprised. You weren't like they described 'Spooky Mulder.' You were just Mulder. You weren't weird you weren't _different. _If I hadn't have enjoyed that first week with you so much Mulder then I wouldn't have kept coming back. Now I have my own desk with you and you've become so much more than just a best friend to me. We've literally saved eachother's lives and I don't keep coming back because of that. I don't come back to repay you or out of guilt. I keep coming back because I _like _you Mulder. And I _know _that you like me.'

Mulder lifted his head up and looked into Scully's eyes. He came closer to her and slowly leaned in. Their lips touched. Mulder closed his eyes and although Scully moved her arms to step back she kissed Mulder back and closed her eyes as well. Mulder put his arms around Scully and held her close to him. Mulder then let go of Scully, put his arms under her knees and lifted her into his arms. He carried her into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Mulder sat on the bed and threw his coat onto the ground. Scully sat up and unbuttoned Mulder's shirt then pulled it off his arms. A small smile appeared on his face. Scully smirked. She unzipped his pants and Mulder pulled them off. Then, on his knees, Mulder pulled his underwear off. Scully lay down on her back again and closed her eyes. Mulder crawled forward and untied the long soft fabric keeping the robe together. He slowly opened the robe to reveal Scully's naked body. He pulled it out from under her body and threw it onto the ground. Mulder moved forward onto Scully's body and watched as Scully slid a condom onto his already hard cock. He lay down with one hand caressing her leg and went inside Scully. She moaned quietly then grabbed Mulder's soft brown hair and tugged at it.

'Fox..' She murmured.

Fox closed his eyes and moved back and forth. Scully moaned louder and began to kiss Fox with tongue.

'Oh Fox!' Mulder could hear her cry out.

'Is this okay?' He managed to ask.

'It's fine. It's fine.' She whispered.

Mulder shrieked then moved off Scully and lay next to her. They both panted like dogs. Mulder turned to Scully and licked her temple then moved to her ear.

'So I can call you Dana?' He bit Dana's ear and pulled it away. Dana smiled and chuckled then turned to Fox, pushed him and kissed him- this time licking the sides of his mouth. Dana moved onto Fox and began riding him slowly whilst pushing his abdomen. He smiled and touched Dana's hips whilst they moved on him.

'Oh- oh Dana.'

As he felt himself coming, he arched his head back and held Dana's hips. She cried out when she felt Fox come and moved off. He smiled at the sight of Dana's beautiful body and began kissing her breasts and her stomach. She curled his hair with her finger whilst he did so and moved closer towards him.

Scully and Mulder lay opposite eachother cuddling with their hands and legs entwined. They gazed into eachother's eyes and smiled. Mulder stroked Scully's hips and Scully did the same to Mulder's stomach.

'I'm sorry about what I said.' Scully said.

'I'm sorry about what _I _said.' They both leaned in kissed eachother. This time, it was long and passionate. They thought that it would never end. When they finally pulled away and looked into eachother's eyes again, it was like the world around them disappeared.

'Your hair is all messed _up_.' Scully said, smiling.

'Do you like it that way?' Mulder asked.

Scully smiled again and kissed his nose.

* * *

Mulder woke up to a beautiful woman lieing in his bed. He couldn't remember the last time it had happened. Scully looked like an angel when she was asleep. He examined every single part of her face. It must have been half an hour before she groaned quietly and yawned. Mulder smiled like an idiot. When she opened her eyes she smiled and laughed because of the look on his face. She stroked Mulder's hair and moved closer towards him. Then she turned and faced the opposite way and pulled Mulder's arm over her. His body was warm and made her feel safe when she was up against it. She looked at Mulder's hand and all the lines in it then spread the fingers out, touching the fingers on her own hand with his. Mulder kissed the back of her head and put his head on her shoulder.

'Do you know what time it is?' She finally said.

'About 6:30.' He said, kissed her neck. Scully felt his neck and rubbed it.

'I have to get up.'

'Come on we have two hours.'

'I was going to make breakfast.'

'Really?'

'Yeah- do you mind having your eggs scrambled?'

'No that's fine. But can't you just-' Mulder pulled Scully closer to him. 'Stay for ten more minutes?'

Scully nodded and kissed Mulder's hand.

'I love you Scully.' As soon as Mulder said this, Scully thought about it and wondered whether she felt the same way. She thought about everything they had been through. She thought about how many times he looked sexy as he walked through the hallway. She thought about how much she respected him as both a best friend and as a co-worker. She thought about how he was always there. He let her into his life and after two days it was like she had known him forever.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Mulder, still naked, sat on the couch as Scully, wearing his shirt, put a plate of toast and scrambled eggs on the coffee table with a cup of coffee. He picked up the cup of coffee and blew on it.

'Come over _here_.' He said, patting his lap. Scully smiled and sat down on Mulder's lap whilst he drank his coffee.

'You look sexy in my shirt.' He said between kisses. 'I'm not eating until you have something.' Scully put her feet down again and went back to the kitchen to put her breakfast onto a plate.

Scully sat on the couch whilst eating with her legs across Mulder's knees. He rubbed her ankles and rested his head back onto the couch.

'Do you want to take a shower with me?' She asked. Mulder grinned.

'I thought you'd never ask.'

Dana massaged the shampoo into Fox's hair. He pouted his lips like a puppy dog and looked at Dana whilst she did so.

'Stop that!' She said laughing.

Fox then smiled and kissed Dana up against the shower glass.

'Now I can do _your _hair.' He said, picking up the shampoo bottle. He squeezed out a small handful and rubbed it all over her hair and into the roots. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly. After he rinsed it out of her hair, he picked up a bottle of the body lotion and began rubbing a large handful over her body. He started at her legs then massaged it over her stomach and her back, then her breasts, around her neck, and down her back.

When they were fully dressed, Scully tied Mulder's tie for him and kissed him on the cheek.

'I'll try and stay around the office today okay?' She asked, putting her arms around his neck. He smiled.

'Sure.'

'I'll take you to work in the car with me.'

Mulder quickly put his lips to Scully's and they shared a long romantic kiss.

'Let's go.'


	2. A Date

Scully sat at her desk, searching through paperwork. She didn't regret sleeping with Mulder. It opened her eyes. It opened her eyes about her love life and about how many failed relationships she had had. It opened her eyes about how, _human_, Mulder was. She had never admired someone as much as she did for Mulder. And she now knew, that the admiration she had for him was love. She grew so used to Mulder touching her the night before that she felt empty without him there. Were they going to see eachother that night again? Were they going to have a relationship? At the same time, the whole idea made her feel strange that she would be head over heels in love with someone. Like a little girl, she thought the act of being in love stupid and somewhat immature. But to _have _someone. To have someone to love her back- that was what she liked.

Mulder walked in to see Scully with her elbow on the desk and her hand on her cheek. She stared into the distance and she was smiling, that is, if you looked closely. Mulder smiled, closed the door behind him and went to Scully's desk. Scully immediately snapped out of her state when she saw Mulder come towards her. He put a cardboard cup of coffee on her desk.

'Hi.' He said, taking a chair and putting it in front of the desk. He put up his elbows and held his hands to his cheeks. Scully spoke up.

'Hi.' She sounded tired. Well, he wasn't surprised. They had stared at eachother and talked for three hours straight the night before.

'I got you some coffee, how you like it.'

She smiled and took it.

'Hey I was thinking,' Mulder said loudly, 'maybe we could go to a movie or something tonight. I could make reservations for a place for us to have dinner at afterwards.'

'I'd like that.' Scully nodded.

At around 11:00, Scully noticed Mulder staring at her with that sexy smirk of his as he held a pen to his face. Scully smiled back and continued her work. Then she looked up again and saw he was still staring at her. She sighed.

'What?'

'_Nothing._' Mulder replied. But, his eyes remained fixed on her.

'You know,' he said with a suspicious tone, 'The _door _can be locked if we want it to be.'

'And?'

Mulder raised his thick eyebrows and lines appeared on his forehead. Scully shook her head slowly whilst she put her head down and picked up her pen again. She wrote one word, looked up and saw Mulder's eyes again.

'Are you actually serious?'

Mulder smiled.

Before she knew it, Dana was being pushed again the wall as Fox put one hand up her shirt and kissed her neck. She moaned as his soft lips touched her skin. Fox unzipped his pants and with Dana's hands on his slowly lifted up her skirt and slid her tights down. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise at the door. Dana immediately zipped Mulder up, pushed her skirt down and stepped away from Fox, as did he.

Skinner walked in, looking at Mulder's desk and saw he wasn't there. Then, he turned and saw Scully and Mulder standing there breathing loudly. He closed the door.

'Oh. I didn't see you over there. I just needed to get a file.' He walked past and went to the file cabinet. Scully and Mulder looked at eachother. Skinner wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what they were doing. And he knew especially because of the sight of Scully's hair, and the silence between the two when he walked in.

'You two get back to work.'

He left with his manila folder and closed the door. Scully was bright red. Mulder laughed.

Skinner walked through the hallway, nodded to someone he knew, and shook his head.

'About fucking time.' He muttered.

* * *

Mulder picked up Scully in his car that night at around 8:30. He parked outside the cinema and looked over to Scully.

'You okay?'

'Yeah.' She replied, smiling.

They went inside and Mulder bought the tickets whilst Scully bought a large box of popcorn for them to share.

It was halfway through the movie when Mulder turned to Scully and touched her hand. She turned to him and kissed him intensely. For the rest of the movie Scully had her head on Mulder's shoulder. At times they would touch eachother's arms and hands. When they left the theatre, they immediately went to the bathroom and chose a cubicle. After closing and locking the door, Fox pushed Dana up against the door and lifted her dress.

'Fuck me.. fuck me.' He heard her murmur. He smirked and slid into her. He moved in and out of her whilst kissing the sides of her lips.

'Fuck me..' Dana pulled him closer to her and grabbed his head then pushed them into her breasts. After he came, they continued to kiss eachother. Then they heard someone come into the room, so they left quickly.

* * *

The restaurant was a block away, so they decided to walk there.

'So.' Mulder said, walking with Scully in synchronization. 'Did you like the movie?'

'Yeah I liked it.' She walked around the pole and went back to Mulder's side.

'Do you want to come back to my place afterwards?'

Scully smiled.

'Mmmm, we could watch T.V, play Monopoly.' She teased.

'Oh really?' Mulder replied, facetiously.

'What did you have in mind?'

Mulder leaned over to Scully and whispered into her ear. She smiled and looked at Mulder whilst he discussed what they would do that night. She then whispered into Mulder's ear and he laughed then gave her a peck on the back of her head.

They sat at a table in the corner holding their hands in the centre of the table.

'Have you ever been here before?' Mulder asked.

'No I haven't do you come here often?'

'Yeah I get take-out from here sometimes.'

'It's nice... so is this where you take all your girlfriends before you fuck them?' She said jokingly. Mulder laughed.

After eating, they just talked and talked. Eventually they were the only ones in the restaurant dining area and their table was the only one with the table cloth still on. But neither of them realised that the time had passed until a waiter came to their table and told them that they were closing up.

They left the restaurant and decided they would walk in the park a block away. Mulder bought Scully an icecream, but they ended up sharing it. They sat on a bench opposite the large fountain in the centre of the park and told eachother jokes until they cried whilst laughing.

'I'm tempted to get in that fountain!' Mulder shouted. He was, _definitely, _drunk.

'I can't let you do that.'

'Is that reverse psychology?'

Scully laughed and held onto Mulder's arm.

'No!'

'I think- I think that _you _want to get in the fountain.'

Mulder lifted Scully up and carried her hanging over his shoulder.

'No!' She began to laugh, louder than Mulder had heard her laugh. He took her shoes off and threw them onto the ground then stepped into the water. He brought her down and splashed her with water.

'Hey!' She splashed him back and pushed him into the water. He lay on the stone, then sat up and frowned at Scully.

'Oh, Mulder I-' He grinned. 'Oh you-' She splashed water at him and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. He held her on his legs and squeezed the water out of her hair. She leaned back onto his chest.

'Look at me! I'm wet!'

'And you'll be wet later on.' She turned at him and hit his leg because of the terrible joke, but he continued to smile idiotically.

Fox opened his apartment door whilst kissing Dana and they moved into his living room. She lay down on his couch and they made out, Fox being on top. Slowly, Dana lifted up his wet shirt and threw it over the couch, then unzipped his pants. He slid them off whilst biting Dana's lip then pulled the zip down at the back of her dress. She took it off and put her arms around Fox. He caressed her bent leg then moved it onto his own legs. Fox moved back and forth then went inside Dana. She put her fingers deeper into Fox's shoulder blades and lifted her chest up.

'Come inside me.' She whispered, breathing loudly. After touching Dana's hips and thighs he came inside her and moved his head down to her breasts. He kissed them softly. She held her hands around the back of his neck and slid them to his shoulders. Fox put his head on Dana's chest.

'Dana?' He asked.

'Yes?'

'At the restaurant- you know how you asked me if I take all my girlfriends to that restaurant?'

'Yeah?'

'_Well,_ do you- are you my girlfriend?'

Scully sighed.

'Do you _want _me to be your girlfriend?'

'I _do- _but, if you don't want to be my girlfriend-'

'I do want to be your girlfriend.'

'Okay. Okay. You're my girlfriend.' He smiled and kissed Scully.

* * *

Fox sat on the couch naked and watched Dana as she came back from the bathroom.

'So did you want to watch T.V with me all night or were you going home?'

'No I'll- I'll stay.' She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair then sat down next to her boyfriend. She then picked up the remote control and turned off the T.V. Fox turned to her and smirked.

'What are you doing?'

Dana ran her finger along his leg then kissed his ear. When Fox was hard she bent over and put her mouth over the tip of his dick.

'Oh- Dana-' He moaned. She ran her tongue over it and licked and sucked it whilst moving back and forth.

Fox grabbed the couch and shrieked.

'Dana! Dana I can't I- I can't-' Fox moved Dana's head off him then stood up and crouched to the floor. He shuddered and came onto the carpet. When he was finished he collapsed and lay there, panting. Dana wrapped his hair around her finger.

'Geddown here!'

He pulled her down onto the floor with him and kissed her.

* * *

Dana was arched with her hands on the back of the couch. Fox, touching the sides of her back, kissed her neck.

'Have you ever done this?' He asked.

'I want you to do it.'

Fox slid one finger into her and she moaned. He slid another finger into her and kissed her neck again. He slid one more finger into her and licked her neck.

'Fox!'

'Is this okay?' He whispered.

'Yes.'

Fox took his fingers out and slid his already hard cock into her. She cried out and pulled him forward with one arm. Fox went in and out with one hand on her shoulder.

'Fox! Fox- fuck!' She almost couldn't handle the sensation and wanted to scream out to the world.

He finally came into her then pulled out. Dana turned and pulled Fox towards her. With one foot on the back of the couch, she passionately kissed Fox and they moved back onto the couch- Fox being directly over Dana and his spine moving in and out whilst the shoulder blades remained still.

* * *

When Scully woke up, Mulder had already made toast and was spreading butter on it.

'I made you a cup of coffee.' He said, pointing to the coffee cup on the table when he saw her move on the couch.

'Thanks.' She took the cup and sipped from it. A blanket was wrapped around her, one that Mulder had obviously put over them before they fell asleep.

A large plate of toast was placed in front of her and Mulder sat down with his own cup of coffee.

'How did you sleep? I'm sorry it was uncomfortable for you.'

'No it was fine. It was fine.'

'And I guess,' he grinned, 'I was lying next to you.' He moved towards her and kissed her cheek.

'I'm 'gonna have a shower. Be free to join me.'

Scully quickly ate a piece of toast then went into the bathroom.

This time when she gave Fox a blow job, it was much more intense. The water poured down Fox's hair and it spread out on his face. And his cries of pleasure were much louder. He had his right hand holding her head and the other touching the shower wall. Dana swallowed his cum and ran her tongue from his tailbone to the back of his neck.

'I could get used to this.' He said, rubbing water from his face. Dana stood up and pressed her nose to his cheek. He wrapped her arms around her and they stood in the corner of the shower.

'I can drive you home and take you to work.' He said.

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

Fox kissed her ear then whispered to her.

'I wish I had body lotion so I could rub it all over your hot naked body.' She bit her lip and continued to touch the soft skin on his spine.

'How long are we going to be in the shower?' She asked, her eyes remaining close.

'Forever.'


	3. Old Photographs

Scully sat at her desk and drank coffee from a cheap porcelain cup. She groaned because of the taste and quickly placed it on the desk. The door opened and Mulder entered, holding a stack of paperwork.

'Good morning.' He greeted her.

'Good morning.' She replied. They shared a smile and Mulder went to his desk and sighed.

'Scully?' She looked up at him. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Go ahead.' She answered, putting her pen down.

'I'm going to my mother's house tomorrow night for dinner and I was thinking maybe you could come.'

Scully had met Mulder's mother before, but that was when she was his work partner. _Now, _they were basically in a relationship. How would she react to Scully being with Mulder?

'Scully?'

'Oh- sure.'

Mulder smiled.

'That's great.'

'But, would it be too much trouble for her?'

'No- I'm sure she'd be fine with having you over.'

Scully smiled.

When they met that night, Mulder stayed at Scully's house and they relaxed on the couch whilst they drank champagne. It was after four hours of talking about their ambitions and hopes until they realised it was 2:00 in the morning. They went to bed, made out, then without thinking about it fell asleep.

Scully woke up close up to Mulder's face. He breathed on her nose and it tickled. She slowly slid her arms out and moved out from under the sheet, trying be as quiet as possible. She turned on her coffee machine and opened her pantry to pull out a box of muesli. All the bowls were dirty, so she went to the top cupboard to pull one out. Because it was too far back she had to take a chair and stand on it to be able to reach the bowl. When she obtained it, she lost her balance and tried to grab the cupboard door, but she fell back and hit her head on the counter.

Mulder had woken up before he heard the loud crash coming from the kitchen. Straight after the noise he pulled his sheets off and jumped out of the bed. When he went into the kitchen he saw Scully sitting there rubbing the back of her head.

'Dana!' He exclaimed, running to her. 'Are you okay? What happened?'

'I- I hit my head on the counter.'

Mulder went behind Scully and looked through her hair and see if she was bleeding. Fortunately, she wasn't- but she still had a concussion. Scully lay with her back on the counter.

'You'll be okay- do you have an ice pack or something?'

'There's one in the freezer.'

Mulder was still recovering from the anxiety he felt when he heard that crash. What if it had been serious? He looked through the freezer and found the ice pack then handed it to Scully.

'I'll make you some coffee.'

'Really? I can do it myself.' Scully said, putting the ice pack to her head.

'It's _fine_.'

After they ate breakfast, the two left the apartment and decided to go for a short walk. At least, they thought it would be short. First they went to the park and laughed at the memory of being in the fountain, then decided to sit on a nearby bench. Mulder sat casually with Scully next to him and his arm around her. He felt happy with her. He didn't feel awkward like he did when he would usually be in public by himself. Then he realised, he had _always _felt happy around Scully. This was why he had such strong feelings for her. He was in love with Scully. But what worried him was that she didn't feel the same way. He pulled her closer towards him and they sat in silence, embracing their surroundings.

'Dana?' He finally asked.

'Yeah?'

'Are you wanting a relationship with me? A _long _term relationship?'

Scully nodded.

'I-' she sighed. 'Yes, I am.' But Mulder wasn't fully convinced. It wasn't going to stop him from being with her if she didn't know what she wanted- he knew that Scully would _have _to love him. They had known each other for so long. Surely she felt the same way.

* * *

They left in the car at 3:00. When they arrived, Mulder's mother was standing outside, watering a bed of flowers.

'Fox- hello!' She cried out to him when he opened his car door. He waved at her and went up the path with Scully following.

'Hi!' He went to his mother and they kissed each other's cheek. Scully greeted her and did the same.

'How are you?'

'I'm great how have you been?'

'Oh, I've been just fine. So Dana are you staying for dinner?'

'Uh- yes. I am. If you don't mind of course.'

'Don't worry about it. I'm happy that you're here.' Mulder smiled. His mother talked to Scully in a way that made her realise she knew about their relationship. How much had he told her about them? Scully was a reserved person most of the time, and she didn't want many people knowing about her and Mulder being girlfriend and boyfriend. Even the idea of calling someone her boyfriend was weird to her.

They went inside and sat down in the living room. Mulder's mother poured them both a cup of tea and gave them a slice of cake. Scully and Mulder shared a suppressed smile with each other on account of his mother's kindness, and how she was being somewhat cute to make sure they were comfortable and happy.

'_So._' She asked. 'How long have you been together?'

The two looked at each other.

'Uh,' Mulder said. He then looked back to Scully, as if wanting approval. 'A few weeks now.'

His mother grinned.

'Oh- I just have to go and turn on the oven.'

She left Mulder and Scully to go to the kitchen.

'Sorry if she's too weird for you.' Mulder said, turning to Scully.

'What? No- Mulder she's fine. So nice of her to welcome me like this.'

'She was excited the moment she heard we were in a relationship.'

Scully frowned.

'When _did _you tell her?'

'Just the other day- when she invited me.'

'Okay.'

'Why did you not want her to know?'

'No, of course I did. She _is _your mother.'

Mulder smiled.

'Okay. I'm just happy that she's been so good about it.'

His mother came back and sat down in the chair opposite them.

'Are you okay with having a roasted chicken Dana?'

'Yeah that sounds great.' She answered, nodding and smiling.

The three talked until the dinner was ready.

* * *

The food set out on the table looked delicious. When Mulder's mother cut the chicken it looked perfectly cooked, and steam was still rising up from the roast potatoes.

'This is too much Teena.' Scully said, sitting down.

'It's no trouble! I rarely _see _Fox,' she said, patting his back, 'so I wanted to make the dinner special.'

Mulder's cheeks turned red and Scully laughed.

After they ate, Scully left the dining room and went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Mulder followed, and as she stood in front of the mirror turning off the tap, he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

'Hello.' He said, pulling her back.

'Hello.' Her voice sounded tired.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. My head still hurts sort of.'

Mulder kissed the back of her head.

'Is that better?'

She smiled, turned to him and kissed him. Whenever they kissed, Mulder would always have to bend his neck because of the height difference. He didn't mind doing it though. Scully left the bathroom and Mulder washed his hands. When he went back into the dining room, no one was there. He heard laughter and talking then went back into the living room. Scully was sitting on the couch next to Teena looking through a photo album together. He groaned.

'Oh- Fox,' his mother said looking up, 'I was just showing Dana some old photos of you from when you were younger.' Mulder collapsed into the chair. Dana eagerly turned the pages and grinned.

'You looked exactly the same.'

'This one is from when he was just a baby.'

'Awww.'

Mulder could feel his face heating up. He covered his cheeks with his hands so they couldn't see.

'You were so cute.'

Mulder grinned. Scully noticed a photo of Mulder with Samantha. It made her feel sad to see them so happy together.

At 10:00, they decided it was time to leave. Scully hugged Teena.

'Thank you so much for dinner. It was so nice to come over.'

'I should be thanking _you._ I'm happy that you came over, you made the night _much_ more enjoyable.'

'As compared to spending the night with _me_?' Mulder asked. His mother laughed and shook his arm.

'Goodnight Fox. Goodnight Dana. Drive safely.'

'I hope we can see you again sometime.' Dana cried out to her as they walked down the path.

'You too!'

The drive home was very quiet, until halfway through Mulder spoke up.

'Thanks Dana. I really appreciated you coming over.'

'I had a fun time. Thanks for inviting me.'

'I hope she didn't bore you with those photo albums.'

'Are you _kidding?_ I was hoping that I'd see photos of you from when you were a kid.'

'Was I really that cute?'

'You still are.' Mulder looked over at Scully and blushed.

'You're blushing again.' The fact that she had pointed it out caused him to become even more embarrassed.

When they parked in the car park of Mulder's apartment building, they leaned in towards each other and kissed. One thing led to another, and Scully was soon sitting on Mulder in the driver's seat, kissing him whilst licking the inside of his mouth with her tongue. He made a quiet grunt sound and began touching Scully's shoulder with his arm under her shirt. She leaned in closer towards him as they kissed and soon they moved to the back seat of the car. Mulder quickly took his shirt off and helped Scully with her's, then he unzipped his pants and pulled up her skirt. With his arms on the seat, Fox curved his back then moved inwards and outwards. Scully wrapped her legs around his hips and put her arms around his shoulders. They both moved together with a steady motion and after Mulder came they lay there and held each other.

'I love you.' Mulder said between kisses.

'I love you too.'

When they went back upstairs to Mulder's apartment, they lay cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie together. Scully soon fell asleep, so Mulder turned the television off, kissed Scully's forehead, and pulled a large blanket over them.

* * *

The next day they decided to stay on the couch under the blanket. They had endless conversations about memories from their childhood. It was nice for them to just relax and be so close to each other. Scully noticed that Mulder avoided telling stories from the age he was when Samantha disappeared. She didn't expect him to, she knew it would have been difficult for him to think about that period, but at the same time she felt it was necessary so he could let go of those thoughts to someone he trusted.

'Fox- after Samantha was taken how was it for you?.. I know you won't want to talk about it, but now that I'm your girlfriend, you do trust me don't you Mulder?'

'I've _always _trusted you. After she was taken it was terrible for me. I blamed myself so often. I stopped sleeping for a while. I thought that,' he tilted he head, 'maybe whoever took her would come back. I was always ready for that time. And when I say always I mean, everyday since I moved out of that house.'

Scully kissed Mulder.

'I guess it was like that for me too. I still blame myself today and I don't think I ever _will _stop. My sister died because of me Mulder.'

'Don't say that.'

'No. She _did._'

Mulder returned a kiss to Scully.

'If I were to go back in time, if I couldn't change Samantha being taken away then I would tell myself it was my Dad's fault. Because I- I _hated _myself Scully.'

His eyes began to tear up.

'And if I knew it was him- then it would have been so much easier for me.'

Scully nodded and kissed Mulder again. She had only just realised how much her disappearance impacted him as a boy. To have to keep living with the idea that it was his fault when it wasn't- that made Scully's eyes water.


	4. Regret

Scully and Mulder had been together for two months. Everyday was like the first day in their relationship, and when they were around each other they were happier and kinder people. Mulder finally had someone to love. He wasn't alone anymore. And when he was Scully, he couldn't remember ever _being _alone. The two would always share the occasional kiss in the hallway, and they would avoid being separate. However, Scully still had the feeling that it wouldn't last between them. It was a Tuesday morning and she woke up to the sound of Mulder breathing again, and that made her happy. When she turned over to face him he was staring at her.

'Good morning.' He leaned in and kissed her. Afterwards she groaned.

'Why can't we stay like this all day?'

'Because.' He stretched and pushed Scully to face the other side so he could hug her back. 'At least you're with me in the office now.' And he kissed the back of her head.

That morning as she sat in her office talking to Mulder about the previous night, Skinner knocked on the door then opened it.

'Agent Scully?' He asked. She nodded.

'Uh- yes?'

'May I see you in my office?'

'Sure.' As he left Scully stood up.

'I wonder what this is about?' She asked, going to the door.

'Don't let him bite your head off.' Mulder replied.

Scully entered Skinner's office and sat down opposite his desk.

'Listen Agent Scully- I'm _glad _that you're happy, but if whatever you have with Mulder is affecting your work then I suggest that you end it.'

'But-'

'Consider what I said.'

Scully was speechless. She left the office. At first she was angry about what he said to her, but he did have a point. Her relationship with Mulder was likely to have long-term effects on her career, and if they ever had an argument then it would risk their work partnership. When she went back into the office, she decided that night she would break up with Mulder.

'What did he want?' Mulder asked as she entered.

'Oh, nothing important.' And Scully went back to her desk. Mulder knew that it wasn't nothing, but he decided not to ask.

* * *

Mulder went to Scully's house that night and brought a bottle of wine for them to drink. When Scully opened the door, he knew that something wasn't right.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Scully opened the bottle and poured two glasses for them. Mulder sat down and took the glass.

'So I was thinking this weekend we could go out-of-town. Find a nice place to eat at, go for a walk around.'

'Oh-'

'Or we could, you know, do something you wanted to do.'

'No it's just uh-' She sat up. 'Listen Mulder.'

Mulder swallowed.

'I, where is this relationship going?'

'What do you mean?'

'Because I think that it's just a fling right? If something ever happened, it would just be so difficult for us to work together.'

'What are you saying? You want to end this?'

'Mulder, we'll still be friends and work partners. I'm doing this for our sake.'

Mulder was silent.

'Did you ever feel the same way? The same way I did for you?'

Scully sighed.

'I just wasn't looking for anything serious.'

'Come on Scully I-'

He put his glass down.

'Okay.' After that, Mulder left without saying another word. Scully put her face into the couch.

* * *

The next day, Mulder didn't turn up to work. Scully assumed he had called in sick. Mulder was actually at home lying on his couch, staring into the distance. He wasn't angry. He was just sad. He really thought that he was going to have a long relationship with Scully. He even imagined marrying her. Scully wished that she had held Mulder longer. She missed him being around. It was strange for her to wake up in bed alone. And now that he wasn't at work, it was like he didn't exist anymore. She knew that what she had done was the right thing, but she had _always_ put work first. Why didn't she put her love life first? Mulder lay on the couch for 8 hours before he went to the fridge and ate a slice of two-day old pizza. He turned the TV on and began to watch reruns of bad drama shows.

After work Scully lay on her couch reading a book but after an hour realised she hadn't taken in one word. Like Mulder, she lay on her couch. She drank the rest of the red wine she had before she broke up with Mulder. Had she made a mistake? Was Mulder her soul mate? It all sounded stupid. She considered Skinner's advice and knew that what he had said was more important.

The next day in the office Scully and Mulder, who were very tired, didn't talk to each other. They didn't talk to each other the next day either. Or the next day. Scully was convinced they would never be friends again. She regretted breaking up with Mulder. And Mulder regretted having a relationship with Scully in the first place. It had only led to his heart being broken. He was also convinced that their friendship had come to an end. He decided that when there would be another case, they would get through it like work partners and do their best to not let their personal lives get involved. Maybe Scully wouldn't even want to help him with another case.

Scully decided to go to her mother's house that night. She thought it would take her mind off Mulder, but it just made it worse. Scully's mother knew that something was wrong.

'Are you okay Dana?' She asked as they ate dinner.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'You can talk to me if something is wrong.'

'It's just- I did something that, now I think was stupid. But if I didn't do it then, it may have affected my work.'

Her mother sat and thought about the question before she answered it.

'Dana, we all make decisions in life that are stupid. But something you _have _to make these decisions. Just, think about you. Don't think about your work. What do _you _want?'

Scully considered the question. What _did _she want? She wanted Mulder again. She wanted his arms around her in the morning. She wanted to hear him breathing waking up.

Mulder went to the park and sat on the bench opposite the fountain, where he had sat with Scully. He missed her very much. But she never really loved him. If he were to go back to her, he would just embarrass himself. But he still loved her, and he had to talk to her about his feelings before they ended their relationship for good. Scully wanted to go back to Mulder. She wanted to hug him and apologise and be with him again. She _had _to. But she knew it was too late. He didn't want her with him again. He hadn't forgiven her for breaking up with him. How was she supposed to say sorry?

Scully wanted to talk to Mulder the next day, but she was too afraid. She didn't want to worsen the situation. Mulder was hoping that she would talk to him, but she stayed silent the entire day. When he was leaving the office, he left the door open and looked over at her. Scully raised her head and they looked into each other's eyes.

'Are you going to say goodbye?' Mulder was thinking. But nothing came out of her mouth. He nodded and left the room. Scully could feel her eyes tearing up.

* * *

Scully went into her apartment and stared outside the window. It was raining heavily and she could hardly see any of the buildings outside because the raindrops were so thick. She went to the phone, picked it up, and dialed Mulder's number. It rang five times then went to his answering machine.

*beep*

'Mulder I-' She didn't know what to say. Everything she wanted to say had left her head for those few seconds she held the phone to her head. She slammed it down and collapsed back over the couch. Now she had really made a fool of herself.

Mulder was on his way to a coffee shop when it began to pour rain. He covered his head with his coat and ran inside. He went to a table by the window and sat down. He ordered a coffee and watched as people fled from the park to seek shelter. He wished he was with Scully. Sometimes the two would just walk home in the rain together. They didn't care about getting wet or not. His coffee came and he blew on it to cool it down. It tasted horrible. Even worse than the coffee at the bureau. He liked the coffee Scully would make. He hated thinking about her. It only made him feel worse. He finished his coffee quickly then paid and left the coffee shop. This time he didn't cover his head.

The apartment door opened after two attempts and in trudged Mulder, who was soaking wet. The light on his answering machine was flashing. He pressed the button to hear his messages, and instantly heard Scully's voice. She had called him. Was she thinking about him? He put his coat back on and ran out the door. Mulder quickly ran down the stairs in his apartment and went out the exit. He sprinted to his car, jumped in and started it, then drove out. He was going above the speed limit, but he didn't care. Ideas were racing through his head. Did Scully love him? Was she going to apologise? Was she going to tell him how greatly she missed him? Mulder came to an intersection and continued to drive.

Scully's phone ran three times before she heard it and ran to answer it.

'Hello?'

Mulder had been in a car accident, and was in hospital.

'Oh my god.'

Scully left her apartment and went straight to the hospital.

* * *

When she finally entered the room Mulder was in, Scully couldn't believe it what she saw. His face had bruises and his nose was broken, his wrist had a bandage on it, and tubes leading to bags of liquid surrounded him.

'Fox... oh my god.' She went straight to his bed and sat down. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to Scully.

'Dana.'

'I'm so sorry Fox... I'm so sorry..'

'It's, it's not your fault. I... I was stupid..'

'What _happened_ to you?'

'I was driving and I, I just um.' He swallowed. 'I didn't see the car... they had to pull pieces of glass out of my wrist.'

'Oh my god.' She took his uninjured hand and held it to her face.

'They said it's lucky I'm alive.'

'Thank god. I was so worried it would be worse than this.'

'I'm okay now. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just so glad you came.'

'Why _wouldn't _I come Fox?'

He sighed. 'I didn't think you wanted to see me again.'

'Fox.' She kissed his hand.

'After I got your call I... I went straight to my car. I imagined myself running to your door and, taking you in my arms and telling you I love you. And _you _telling me the same thing.' He sighed again. 'Look where that got me.' He smiled.

Scully closed her eyes.

'I'm so sorry Fox. I love you so much. I love you Fox. I didn't mean anything about what I said. I don't care if it affects our work. And I _do _want a long relationship with you. I want to be with you for as long as possible. I love you.' She kissed his hand again.

'I love you too. So much.'

Scully carefully moved over Mulder and kissed him, then pulled away.

'I would hug you- but you know. The fractured ribs.' He said, smiling.

She laughed and held his hand up to her face.

They didn't care about what happened along the way, they just wanted to be together in the end. Dana Scully and Fox Mulder knew that their love would last forever.

The End.


End file.
